Chapter 5: Wrong End 1
by Nezuukun
Summary: An extended version of Chapter 5: Wrong End 1 after Yoshiki gets burnt from the anatomical model. Cheesy stuffs. Yoshiki x Ayumi.


**This is a continuation of Chapter 5 Wrong End 1, my version.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Grammar sucks. Not much vocab. Crap storyline ahead. Read at your own risk. **

**Also, I do not own any of these characters.  
**

**All characters belong to Team GrisGris  
**

* * *

Sob.

Ayumi broke down for what seemed like the hundredth time in this mansion. "Idiot!" She cried out, "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" She punched his chest as she pleaded, "Please.. don't ever die on me.." Tears were streaming down as she buried her face into his chest.

"C-Come on.. I'm fine, aren't I? Geez.. Cheer up," Yoshiki patted her head in a rather rough manner though it was the gentlest gesture he could make. He never knew how to be soft. Not with girls.

Whimper.

"... Um... Shinozaki?" he called. She muffled a 'mm..' to let him know she was listening. He hesitated a little before continuing his statement. Scratching his cheek with his index finger, "Y'know.. we're in a rather _weird_ position right now.." he glanced aside, an awkward smile forming on his face.

Ayumi felt heat rise up her cheeks. Indeed, they were in a weird position. An awkward one too. _Very_ awkward, indeed. She was lying on top of him, their private parts touching one another's if only Yoshiki hasn't been fidgetting about to avoid that situation. She pushed him away and sat up almost immediately. "I-Idiot!" she exclaimed, trying to push the blame onto him.

"O-Oi..! You were the one who pounced on m-"

"Sh-Shut up! If only you weren'-"

Yoshiki's eyes widened seeing a horribly large figure loomed over Ayumi from behind. As though his instincts took over him, the blond quickly - unwillingly had to - pushed the lass away.

Her sentence was cut off by a strong force which sent her rolling away to her right. "Kishi-" she called out before she came to a halt. She grimaced in pain and began to pick herself up slowly, wincing from the impact that just landed on her. "What are yo-" She took a while to digest what was happening in front of her.

Scream.

"Uuuwaaarrgg-! R-Run..! Run, Shinozaki..!" he shouted. The mannequin's strength and weight were too strong and heavy respectively. _What kind of mannequin would actually weigh this much..?!_ Yoshiki gritted his teeth.

"Wha-" was all she could mutter out. The sight of her friend being burned right in front of her was terrible. "Kishinuma!" She cried. As much as she didn't want herself to look weak, her tears started streaming down her face again. There he was, her friend, being burnt. Yet all she could do was stare and wail. She felt helpless. She was helpless. And there was nothing she could do. She shut her eyes tight, not wanting anymore of the image to corrupt her mind more than it already did.

"Ru..n.. Go..!"

Just as she heard his voice, Ayumi's eyes snapped open as she stared at the ground in horror. "Hur..ry.."

Once again, she shut her eyes and clutched her head. "No.." her voice was shaking. "No.. No, no, no, no, no! Nooooooo!"

Cough.

Hack.

Thud.

She fainted.

"Shino..za..ki.." Yoshiki muttered with whatever strength he had left. He felt his skin burning. His flesh burning. It was only a matter of time before his body became numb and unable to move. He slumbered onto the floor as the mannequin did so, too. It was useless. He couldn't move at all. His back and shoulders were completely burnt. He knows that he should be dead by now. But what was it that kept him away from death itself? Why was he still alive? No matter which, he won't be surviving for long.

"Shi..no..zaki.." he called out, desperate for her attention.

No response.

"Shino..za..ki.." he tried again. This time, he struggled with all his might under the anatomical model, trying to crawl over to his friend's side.

He breathed a deep breath and mustered all his strength left in him to get out from the mannequin's wrath. He continued crawling, for what seemed like eternity until he'd finally reached her.

She was lying on her side. Thankfully, she was still breathing. Her breath was at a certain pace, almost rhythmic. Relieved that Ayumi was fine, he let out a sigh. She was sleeping so soundly, almost as if this whole incident haven't happened at all.

Realizing that he had been staring at her for quite some time, Yoshiki sat up trying to ignore the pain from the burn earlier. It felt like years when he was finally on his bums again. He reached his hands out, this time getting Ayumi to sit upright. Before his hand could make contact with her arms, Yoshiki flinched a bit suddenly remembering that she didn't like him - Not a single bit. He clenched his fist as memories of her flooded in to his head, all of which Ayumi was only looking at Satoshi. Yoshiki released his fist slowly - and reluctantly - before finally helping her up.

_There aren't anything much to cover her, considering they have been burnt._ Yoshiki laid his school blazer and shirt on Ayumi's shoulders - a desperate attempt to keep her warm from the cold. He kept his red t-shirt on for decent purposes even though its entire half on the back was burnt. He let out yet another sigh, knowing he'd done one more thing for her, and gave a small smile. He moved to the other end of the room, making sure he was nowhere in her sight - afraid that she would be even more terrified with how he looked like right now -, and drifted off to sleep, too.

... A very long, deep, sleep..

She opened eyes, slowly, and blinked a few times. Ayumi was still drowsy and not particularly sure where she was right now. She looked around, absorbing the entire area in front of her. That's right. She was still in Heavenly Host, along with Mochida and the others. She was in the same closed space as Ms Yui and-

_Kishinuma. _

She shot up immediately as she glanced around. Everything looked the same before she blacked out. The model was still there, except that Kishinuma wasn't underneath it anymore. She looked around again, frantic with worry.

Frustrated that she couldn't see anyone in sight, she stood up thinking that he shouldn't be anywhere too far - _if_ he was alone. She shivered at the thought of what might happen to Kishinuma if he were to be hit by the gigantic hammer Yoshikazu had, despite being so badly hurt already.

In the process of standing up, something or two slipped off her shoulders. Ayumi turned around knowing it was harmless.

"This is.." she recalled as she bent down to pick it up. Her eyes were blurred with tears as she said his name, "Kishinuma..-kun's.." She bit her lips as she buried her face into the said man's shirts. _It smells just like him... even though half of it was burnt.._ she giggled at the thought of it._ How ironic.. _

...

...

...

Thud.

Ayumi fell to her knees. She covered her mouth with both of her hands trying to not scream and wail stupidly. It was hard to breathe seeing such a sight. Tears were sliding their way down her face again. How many times have she cried already? How many times in this school? How many times, for this man..?

He wasn't breathing anymore but Yoshiki was smiling, eyes closed.

In his hand was a piece of wood.

And underneath it, was three lightly carved words.

"I _loved_ you."

...

**WRONG END.**

* * *

**I warned you. But if you really did bother yourself to read the crap story above, I would appreciate your reviews. R&R before you go away ;w;**

***bows* **


End file.
